Last page of my dairy
by Kawaii Chibi Yami
Summary: [FujixRyo] Ryoma found out a dark secret about himself later on, and he will have to confess his love to Fuji quickly, before it is too late. This is my first POT fic, so plz be gentle.


KCY: Sorry if Ryoma and Fuji are very OOC, I tried to keep them as not as OOC as possible but since this is my first try...so is pretty hard I guess, and I just watched this 2 months ago, still have a lot more to learn about this series "" anyways I hope you enjoy this! I don't own Prince of tennis and all the Characters but I do own the plot

**Chapter 1: If only that day will arrive**

If one day I vanished without a trace, will you feel lonely? Will you fine another person to replace me? Will you love me? Will you accept my confession? Will you try to find me? And most importantly…will you miss me?

Is been a sunny day, and all the regulars from Seigaku are having their own time practicing, and our oujisama Echizen Ryoma, love to attract attentions from the others as always. "Oi chibi! What are you looking at? Oi!" the game had only begun, and the little neko already became irritated and notice that the boy in front of him was not paying any attention to him at all.

Quickly Echizen turned his head around and look at his senpai with the confused look on his face. "Nani?"

With a sigh Kikumaru waved his hand and shake his head "Iie…betsuni", he turned his head to where Echizen was looking at before, he won't give up just because Echizen didn't catch what he had said, or he was just playing dumb with him. What he found wasn't very surprising to him as he saw Oishi and Fuji resting on a bench together after practice.

"Ochibi" with temptation and rolling his eyes

'Nani?" asked Echizen who still have the confuse look on his face, and lots of black lines over his head (KCY: hahaha! Like this! ( ) hahaha wack by unidentified object KCY: unconscious)

"Hehehe I know what you were looking at! Is it Oishi OR…Fu-ji?" a scary smirk was now on his face that sends chills down to Echzen's spine.

"There is no reason why I should answer you question." Tighten his grip on the racket.

"Che, don't have to sound like your talking to a stranger. I was just asking." Sounding annoyed and pushing he top lip out. KCY: Like a duck kawaii! O q O ----- drool

"Gomen ne, but that's me, anyways lets continue our practice senpai!" Shrugs his shoulder and waving his hand like he don't care, then he started to bend his knees into a ready positions, with both hands on racket and looking up straight.

"Hai…hai!" there's no point to ask furthermore question if this Chibi here doesn't want to talk about it. After one last though, with another long sigh, Kikumaru started his severe so that he could finish this game, as soon as possible and get back to where he had left off the conversation before. He's not going to give up that easily without a fight.

"Is really hot today, ne?" Oishi said exhaustedly after that game with Fuji with the result of 5-7. Covering his forehead with a wet tower, he turns his head to face who he was talking to.

"Ah…it is summer, but it was a great game back there." Reply Fuji with his personal 101 smile on as always.

"OISHI!" yelled someone from the court.

"Gomen Fuji, I will be right back" said Oishi quickly putting the wet tower and water bottle aside and dash toward the court.

Sitting on the bench alone, Fuji use the back of the bench to support his neck. Closing his eyes wanting to relax, but thing are never the way you want them to be. Unfortunately there is no tree in sight. Although winds are blowing from different direction it still feels like an oven under the sun without another Object blocking the sun light. With a groan Fuji was about to crab the wet tower that Oishi was using before to put on his face, when suddenly some thing came right between his body and the sun. Enjoying the summer breeze himself this time, since the only thing that keeps on adding temperature to his body had been blocked. He opens his eyes to see what "it" could be to block the sunlight for him.

First thing that came in sight are a pair of golden eyes. With a surprise "AH!" from those eye's owner, Fuji was a bit startled from the reaction that he received from the other, but as the second best regular in Seigaku, Fuji quickly recovered. "Echizen, what is it?" asked Fuji with a warm smile.

"Nothing…just hiding away from _someone_" Echizen respond sarcastically.

"Chibi! Where are YOU?" yelled Kikumaru running around looking for Echizen "You haven't answer my question yet!?" OChibi!"

"Answer what?" asked Fuji, turning his head now so he's facing Echizen with a smile.

Echizen blushed seeing his senpai smile at him. _What am I thinking? __Fuji__ senpai have that smile on his face 24/7! There's nothing special about it! But he looked so cute like that…Snap out it!_ Though Echizen who just mentally slap himself. "Err…never mind that! Can I ask you a question?" being the smart one, Echizen quickly changed the topic.

"I don't see why not." Replied Fuji as he returned to his original post.

"Do you know how it feels to be in love with someone?"

"I...umm…" that's the second surprise from Echizen in one day.

"Well I thought you would know because you're my senpai." Cut in by Echizen who had lower his head and pulled his cap down to cover the blush on his face.

"I was just surprise that you would ask me these types of question. Do you have a crush on someone?" asked Fuji who now had the wet tower removed from his face.

"I don't know…maybe?" not so sure himself, because his target is not what normal person would pick. He want to ensure what he had in mind was the right choice.

"This is tempting…" who could be Echizen's crush? Who can get hold of his heart? This is getting interesting.

"Of what?" Slightly he titled his head to one side.

"So who's your crush?"

"You want to know?" Echizen been looking up at the sky, but now turned his forces back on Fuji surprised by his senpai's question, and received a nod from his senpai.

"I would love to know who would be the lucky girl, but will you tell?" knowing Echizen for almost a year, he's not the type to tell "anyone" about himself openly.

"…no" Echizen now turned his forces back to the sky. "Fuji senpai! You still haven't answered my question."

"I'm not so sure myself, but I guess you would really pay a lot of attention to her, and you would want to know her better and get closer to her. You want her to have you as her most important things. You also wanted to stay by her side all the time, share the happiness and pain with her. I…think that's what you called love?" Fuji said it really steady and slow. Echizen then notice his bluish orb now looks like grayish, seems so lifeless are not moving. Moving his hand up and down in front of his senpai's eyes trying to catch his attention, but it seems that he had failed. Without thinking Echizen did what the first thing had come to his mind, and it was yelled.

"FUJI SENPAI!"

Looking around Fuji tried to find the source of that voice, and he found Echizen "Huh? Oh…gomen ne, I guess I am bit tired after the game with Oishi" Fuji replied.

_Tired? Fuji-senpai? Then the sun must had set from the west today…I wonder what happen..._ though Echizen looking a bit concern about the tired teen in front of him. "Daijoubu desu ka?"

"Hmm, daijoubu desu." Standing up Fuji crab Oishi's wet tower and water bottle alone with his own and looking up to the sky. "Did that answer your question?"

"I think…demo…" taking off the cold expression on his face, Echizen force himself to a smile.

"Demo?"

"Iie, how about you Fuji-senpai? Do you have someone in mind?" quickly Echizen started to stride his way back to the court with Fuji following close behind.

"Iie, you think that's weird?"

"A bit I guess, you are very popular, I know a lot of had already confessed to you, yet you didn't accept." Respond Echizen who now had his racket behind his head, resting on both his shoulder with one hand holding the handle, the other around the top.

"And I though that was directly to you." Smiling, Fuji kept his head up high.

"…"

The two regulars had reminded silent for the rest of the way. Both were trying to bring up another topic to change the atmosphere, but it seems to be quiet challenging. Until some one crab Fuji's hand which force him to stop. "Fuji-senpai!"

"Oh, ohayou! What is it?" Bedding down to face the short girl in front of him, so he can actually hear what this girl had to say.

"Umm…you have a game with Momo-senpai in 5 minutes." Finding her own shoes interesting, she focus on her own shoes instead of the handsome teen in front of him, she whispered.

"Already? Ok then…ja!" running to the court, but stopped half way when he made contact with the youngest regular. He whispered something to Echizen which fortunately Sakuno didn't catch any of the word. Fuji then added up his speed and dashed to the court.

Seeing the boy who just seems to freeze from his spot, Sakuno ran up and tapped his shoulder, "Ryoma-kun? What did Fuji-senpai said?" She asked.

"Nondemonai…" replied Echizen with the same expression as before he turned on his heels and walked out of her sight.

"Che…"growled Sakura before catching up with her "Old" Oujisama. "Wait up Ryoma-kun!!!"

_Let me know who your crush is until one day you're comfortable in telling me, Ja ne._

"If only that "day" will arrive." With a big sigh, Echizen then lumbered to the change room.

KCY: well this is the first chap…I know it sucks """ and I'm terribly sorry if this is hurting your eyes x you must understand that is not easy to write in another language that you don't spoken daily. English is definitely not my first nor second. so correct me if you find any error! Merry Christmas


End file.
